


looks like rain

by freckleder



Series: Oiyama Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Laughter, M/M, OiYama Week, oikawa runs through the rain heroically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, it was definitely gone. Someone had stolen his umbrella. Tooru couldn’t believe it.  It only took him five minutes to head home from the lecture hall but it was pouring. He’d be soaked as soon as he took more than two steps outside. On the other hand, Yamaguchi was waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looks like rain

**Author's Note:**

> Oiyama Week, Day 5 - Laughter / ~~Flowers~~
> 
> This plays in the same future fic as Day 1 and 4. (Oikawa is already in college and Yamaguchi a third year and captain of the volleyball team at Karasuno.)  
> This one is a bit short, I went for the other prompt first and scratched it because I didn't like it that much^^;

Tooru looked outside. Dark clouds towered in the sky and the raindrops kept falling. The umbrellas of the people walking on the pavement got twisted around, blown back and forth by the heavy wind. The perfect weather to stay inside, huddled up under a blanket and a cup of tea right next to him. Unfortunately Tooru wasn’t at home and the monotonous voice of the lecturer just wouldn’t stop. He glanced at his watch. The class should be over in twenty minutes. He fidgeted in his chair, more than ready to leave. It was Friday, which didn’t only mean that the weekend was around the corner. Friday meant Yamaguchi. He was sure that Yamaguchi was already waiting for him at his apartment since school always ended earlier than his classes.

There would be no volleyball practice afterwards. They had just played at a big tournament two days ago so they had three days of rest before they started training again. Rest meant they shouldn’t do sports, except for a bit of mild jogging or stretching exercises to give their body the chance to recover properly. Tooru was still feeling his muscles ache a bit but he was mostly feeling fine again.

When the lecture ended Tooru was one of the first ones to pack their stuff up and head out. His energetic leave was soon stopped because as he wanted to pick his umbrella up from the pile in front of the lecture hall it wasn’t there anymore. He waited a bit for the rest of the students to leave the lecture hall and pick up their umbrellas. Maybe he just couldn’t find his one in the mass of others.

No, it was definitely gone. Someone had stolen his umbrella. Tooru couldn’t believe it.  It only took him five minutes to head home from the lecture hall but it was pouring. He’d be soaked as soon as he took more than two steps outside. On the other hand, Yamaguchi was waiting for him and the rain might not stop for the rest of the day, so he wrapped his phone in his scarf and put it as far down in his bag as he could and then he ran. The jacket he held above his head was dripping wet after a few steps. He put it down again, holding it in one hand while he hurried to his apartment. He almost slipped because the water had started to accumulate in his shoes and he saw someone pass by in a car and stare it him in pity.

While he wandered through his apartment complex he left a trail of wet footsteps everywhere. The janitor wasn’t going to be pleased about that.

Tooru took his shoes off before he entered his apartment. Yamaguchi came looking for him right when he was peeling the jacket off his right arm. Yamaguchi stood at the door, blinking owlishly for a second before he broke out in laughter. He had to lean against the door frame to support his shaking body, the tears streaming down his face.

“What the hell happened to you? Didn’t you take an umbrella with you?”

“No, I went out in the pouring rain without one”, Tooru replied, not finding it quite as funny as Yamaguchi did. “Someone stole it. Who does that? I had to run home like this.”

Yamaguchi broke out into another laughing fit. “You look like you went swimming with your clothes on.”

He wasn’t wrong. Tooru didn’t dare to move around too much because he didn’t want to spread the water everywhere. Suddenly an idea popped up in his mind. “It’s very refreshing, trust me. Come here and let me show you just how nice it is.”

He walked up to Yamaguchi with his arms wide open, but it seemed like he already knew what was coming and quickly escaped.

“Come here, Yama-chan. Let me shower you in love!” He ran right after him, already forgotten that he was getting the entire apartment wet.

“No, I don’t want any of your love! Stay away!”

Yamaguchi was still laughing and Tooru ended up cornering him pretty soon. Yamaguchi tried to slip away under his arms but he still got him and pulled him into a hug.

“Now we’re both wet, I hope you’re happy.”

“Yes, I am.” Tooru looked at him, content with the work he had done.

Yamaguchi’s entire front was damp so they both ended up taking a shower and with a change of clothes. It made snuggling underneath a warm blanket afterwards even sweeter so Tooru would say that he accomplished his mission.


End file.
